Le pire défaut de Sasuke ou la qualité ?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke a un énorme défaut ou estce une qualité ? lol qui va lui forcer à tuer un peu tout le monde…
1. MON meilleur ami

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Sasuke a un énorme défaut (ou est-ce une qualité ? lol) qui va lui forcer à tuer un peu tout le monde…

**Couples : **Peut-on parler de SasuNaru ? Humm pas maintenant je pense, mais ça ne tardera sûrement pas !

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

Une rumeur se propageait lentement dans le monde entier. Comme quoi Naruto avait un nouveau meilleur ami. Ce commérage de vieille grand-mère assoiffée de savoir ce que font leur voisin le jour comme la nuit et qui les espionne presque avec des jumelles… Euh enfin cette rumeur atteint un jour les oreilles d'Uchiwa Sasuke, qui ces derniers temps vivait chez un serpent vicelard et puant. Sasuke était réputé comme un être froid et arrogant, amoureux de sa propre personne, égoïste, et avec pour seul but la vengeance. Tous ses défauts faisaient de lui une personne adorée par les filles de Konoha, parce que ces créatures appeler avec finesse des hystériques ne voyaient en lui que l'homme mystérieux et pas le fou psychopathe avec des envies de sang… Quoi que Sasuke n'était pas un fou psychopathe avec des envies de sang, il avait déjà ce défaut en moins… Bref pour cesser de s'égarer nous reviendrons au sujet principal : la rumeur comme quoi Naruto aurait un nouveau meilleur ami cogna un jour à la porte de Sasuke et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Le brun était réputé pour être froid, arrogant etc. Vous avez compris… Mais il avait un autre défaut, bien plus grave, bien plus dangereux, un défaut qui jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était jamais montré au grand jour (il faut aussi avoué qu'il fait nuit souvent chez Orochimaru, suffit de regarder le manga…), mais cette rumeur le réveilla à son apogée dans le cœur de Sasuke… Il était possessif.

Bien décidé de mettre fin à la vie de celui qui avait osé prendre sa place de meilleur ami aux côtés du blond il revint sur ces grands chevaux à Konoha. Bien sûr sur ces grand chevaux signifie : rapidement, avec arrogance, et des envies de tuer… Orochimaru ne lui avait pas offert de grands chevaux pour son anniversaire, même pas un petit poney… Juste de gros serpents bien effrayant, Orochimaru n'y connaissait rien en cadeau d'anniversaire, ça c'était sûr. Après cette petite parenthèse stupide venant d'une autatrice idiote, nous revenons à notre Sasuke. Donc le voilà de retour à Konoha à chercher le nouveau meilleur ami. Il finit par trouver Naruto accompagné d'un mec avec qui il discute ET se dispute. Ce qui énerva Sasuke, le brun devrait avoir tous les droits sur le blond, dont celui de réussir à le sortir de ses gonds, et voilà que ce pauvre gars débarquait d'on ne sait pas où et pouf se prenait le droit de se disputer avec SON meilleur ami à LUI et à PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! Il alla donc au devant de Naruto. Ce dernier perdit ses dents de surprises, non il n'a pas de dentier, ceci n'est qu'une expression pour montrer à quel point la surprise est à son paroxysme.

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto, je veux des explications

- Que… Quoi ?

- Oui, dis moi qui est ce mec à côté de toi !

- Euh ben c'est euh…

Le dit mec à côté de Naruto tendit la main :

- Je suis le nouveau meilleur ami de Naruto, je m'appelle Sai !

- Naruto, explique lui qu'il n'est pas TON meilleur ami, parce que le seul meilleur ami que tu as jamais eut c'est MOI !

Le blond fixa Sasuke bêtement :

- Euh… Mais euh… Tu es partit alors… Voilà quoi… Il est aussi mon meilleur ami !

- Très bien, alors il suffit de m'en débarrasser.

Sasuke sortit un énorme bazooka de sa minuscule petite poche… Oui je sais c'est exagéré parce qu'il n'y pas de bazooka dans Naruto, mais pour les besoins du scénario, l'autatrice en a commandé un au marché au puce. Donc il sortit un énorme bazooka de sa poche microscopique et visa le dénommé Sai qui avait été beaucoup trop audacieux de croire qu'il resterait en vie longtemps s'il se proclamait ouvertement le nouveau meilleur ami de Naruto. Et il appuya sur le bouton, un rayon laser désintrégateur le désintégra, oui c'est un bazooka au rayon laser désintégrateur, c'est un tout nouveau produit sortit y a pas longtemps, je vous le conseil, c'est super efficace pour se débarrasser des nouveaux meilleurs amis de VOTRE meilleur ami. Après cette petite page de pub, retournons à nos moutons… Enfin à nos ninjas quoi :

- Qu'est ce que t'as fais Sasuke ?

- C'est simple, j'ai fais de moi, ton seul et meilleur ami !

Et on chante la chanson « parce que si t'es mon pote tu m'aimes, si t'es mon pote tu n'aimes que moi » (renaud, _si t'es mon pote_).

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Parce que tu es MON meilleur ami, personne n'a le droit de prendre MA place dans ton cœur, non mais !

Naruto sourit, il était flatté que son meilleur ami soit si possessif envers lui.

- Bon maintenant ce détail réglé, à la revoyure abruti, je retourne chez Orochimaru.

Et il s'en alla, laissant SON meilleur ami tout seul comme un con, sans autre meilleur ami pour se consoler à part bien sûr ses ramens.

A suivre …

L'autatrice : je déteste sai, je déteste sai, je déteste…

Sasuke : oui ben c'est bon on a compris

Naruto : humm je sais pas si t'as lu la next gen, mais il n'est pas du tout mon meilleur ami

L'autatrice : oui ben ENCORE HEUREUX ! Non mais, tu oserais faire des infidélités à Sasuke ?

Sasuke : non il n'oserait pas, j'ai gardé le bazooka au rayon désintégrateur !

L'autatrice : bouahahaha, bonne initiative Sasuke, pour une fois…

Sasuke : qu'est ce que t'insinues là ? Que d'habitude j'ai pas de bonne initiative ?

L'autatrice : si si, quand tu sauves Naruchan au combat de Zabuza ça s'en est une bonne… Hum par contre quand tu pars chez Orochi… Je suis pas prête à te pardonner ! D'abord si t'avais tant que ça de bonnes initiatives tu prouverais au monde entier que tu aimes Naruto en lui sautant dessus…

Sasuke : pas envie, sinon vous allez toutes débarqués avec vos appareils photos

L'autatrice : perspicace le petit loup bon voilà ceci était encore un énorme délire, j'espère que ça vous a plut Je sais c'est court, mais c'est normal (les autres chapitres sont tout aussi court). Voilà bizoux en direct de la fac !


	2. MON premier baiser

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Quand Hinata s'approche trop près de Naruto

**Couple : **Oui et non : SasuNaru peut-être…

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

Hinata, vous savez la fille super timide qui tombe dans les pommes chaque fois que Naruto l'approche de trop près, avait trouvé la solution ultime pour faire balancer le cœur du blond : le philtre d'amour (tenk yuu akemi, je ne vois que cette solution pour que Naruchan tombe amoureux de cette fille). Donc la voilà à en glisser dans les ramen de Naruto, qui craque automatiquement après l'avoir avaler.

- Oh, Hinataaaaa tu es magniiiifiiiique, je n'avais jamais remarqué.

Hinata, la fille super timide qui tombe dans les pommes chaque fois que Naruto l'approche de trop près avait enfin mis ses plans machiavéliques à exécution, et elle embrassa le blond soudainement fou amoureux d'elle…

La rumeur que Naruto avait une petite amie, vint une nouvelle fois cogné à la porte de Sasuke.

- Tu fais chier, bordel qu'est ce que tu veux ?

La rumeur toute effrayée par le méchant brun, se fit toute petite :

- Je viens te prévenir que TON meilleur ami a une petite amie…

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre, Naruto peut bien faire ce qu'il veut ! Tant qu'il n'a pas de nouveau meilleur ami tout va bien…

- Mais… Mais… Tu ne comprends pas… Il a embrassé Hinata…

Sasuke ferma la porte au nez de mademoiselle rumeur et fit un trou dans le mur avec le poing de colère. Comment cette fille osait-elle se faire embrassé par celui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser ! Non, cela n'allait pas, qu'il soit sa petite amie passait, mais qu'il l'embrasse… C'était… GRAVE, très GRAVE ! Elle allait payer son effronterie très chère cette petite garce qui osait se laisser embrasser par Naruto. Le blond l'avait embrassé lui en premier, il n'avait pas le droit de se jeter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il retourna à Konoha sur ses grands chevaux… Mais non, ce n'est pas une expression voyons, il est vraiment sur des grands chevaux. Il faut dire qu'il avait menacé Kabuto de devenir le nouveau petit chien d'Orochimaru s'il ne lui en offrait pas tout de suite, Kabuto qui avait peur qu'un jour Sasuke devienne le jouet préféré d'Orochimaru, sous la menace, avait accepté et lui avait trouvé les plus beaux chevaux. Machiavélique ce Sasuke…

Donc le voilà avec ses grands chevaux de retour dans Konoha. Tout d'abord il fallait trouvé la jeune fille, il allait la faire souffrir avant de la tuer. Il tomba dessus pendant que Naruto l'embrassait.

- Naruto ! Lâche tout de suite cette mijaurée !

Le blond obéit, regarda Sasuke, laissa tomber son menton par terre de surprise, le ramassa, le remit à sa place et demanda :

- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai appris que tu osais, oui que tu osais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

- Mais… Sasuke, souviens toi… C'était un accident !

- C'est pas grave, je suis le seul possesseur de tes lèvres.

Et pour lui prouver ses dires il lui roula une pelle du jamais vu ! Ce qui dissipa immédiatement les effets du philtre d'amour. Puis Sasuke se retourna vers Hinata. Il la choppa par le col et l'entraîna plus loin, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre à SON meilleur ami la violence de ces gestes.

Tout d'abord il l'attacha pour pas qu'elle ne se remue trop, puis sortit un ciseau de sa poche. Il commença par lui arracher les yeux, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment moches, et qu'il ne les aimait pas. Et puis comme ça il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour voler les secrets du Bakyuugan, toujours voir les choses dans leur utilité. Ensuite il lui coupa les lèvres, mais ça c'était normal, Naruto l'avait embrassé, il fallait qu'il répare cette erreur de toute urgence en supprimant justement l'objet de cette erreur, et ici donc c'était les lèvres d'Hinata… Il coupa aussi la langue au cas où le blond aurait enfourné la sienne dans son gosier. Puis ensuite juste pour le plaisir il lui cassa les doigts, lui ouvrit le ventre, lui sortit les intestins, lui coupa les cheveux tout rasés, et enfin se décida à la terminer en lui enfonçant les ciseaux dans le cœur. Devant son œuvre d'art il s'autorisa un sourire de contentement, puis revint vers Naruto :

- Voilà le mal est réparé.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais sûrement sous l'emprise d'un philtre

- Ne te fais plus avoir, crétin ! Sur ce à la revoyure pauvre minable j'ai un serpent qui m'attend pour le dîner.

Et Sasuke remonta sur ses grands chevaux et le laissa tout seul. Le blond haussa les épaules et partit manger des ramens.

A suivre :

L'autatrice : et voilà comment je me débarrasse aussi d'Hinata, nyark nyark nyark

Shuichi : franchement tu es cruelle

L'autatrice : qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Shuichi : j'en sais rien, se serait pas parce que tu as lu gravitation ?

L'autatrice : fort possible ! 'Commence à grave gagatiser' ! Sa y est c'est la fin, je me met vraiment au Yaoi là…

Shuichi : pleure pas, tu as tué Hinata

Sasuke : c'est moi qui l'ai tué pauvre crétin, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait de mec plus débile que Naruto en ce monde, je me rends compte de ma grave erreur…

L'autatrice avec un air trèèèès effrayant : viens dans mes bras Shuichi je vais te consoler moi !

Shuichi air niais : naaaaaaaaan moi jveuuuux Yukiiii !

Naruto : n'empêche que là y a franchement aucun rapport avec la fic

L'autatrice : mais euh je suis tombé amoureuse… de ce nouveau couple ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 'voit des petits hommes blancs qui viennent la chercher' Bon mes chers fans adorés, on se retrouve à l'asile prochainement ! gros bizoux


	3. MA victime

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Quand Itachi tête à claque est de retour à Konoha

**Couple : **Euh… Bah SasuNaru mais pas très voyant pour l'instant !

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Mickealle :** ça pour pas être sérieuse… Je me demande pourquoi j'écris des trucs comme ça lol !

* * *

Itachi était bien connu pour être celui qui avait massacré le clan Uchiwa. Il y avait une chose pire encore que cela pourtant, il essayait d'attirer Naruto dans ses filets. Le voilà donc à nouveau rendu à Konoha, en plus il a entendu dire que son stupide petit frère était chez Orochimaru, il ne serait par conséquent pas gêné par ce gêneur.

Seulement voilà, la rumeur qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas était déjà partit prévenir Sasuke, que ce traître d'Itachi en voulait à Naruto. Sasuke prit très très mal la nouvelle, et une nouvelle fois sa possessivité refit surface. Plus forte encore que les deux premières fois, parce qu'il avait déjà une certaine aversion pour Itachi. Il serra les dents, débarqua dans la chambre d'Orochimaru qui était en train de… euh… Enfin de prouver à Kabuto qu'il était son objet préféré quoi, je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Sasuke referma la porte, alla vomir un coup, puis revint une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci il frappa. Orochimaru vint lui ouvrir :

- Oui ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix vicieuse, comme s'il rêvait de montrer à Sasuke tout pleins de choses agréables qu'on pouvait sûrement trouvé décrite dans les livres que lisaient Kakashi. Le brun secoua la tête de dégoût, puis se souvint de sa requête :

- Bon écoutez ça fait une plombe que je suis ici, et c'est à peine si je suis devenu fort, même à Konoha j'évoluais plus vite, j'aimerais devenir fort maintenant, c'est urgent là !

- Pourquoi ?

- Itachi convoite Naruto

- Et alors ?

- Naruto est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de vouloir le tuer ou lui faire du mal !

Le serpent rigola :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je suis occupé là, avec Kabuto… Si tu veux nous accompagner…

- Non merci !

Il referma la porte au nez du serpent, quelle horreur. Bon il trouverait un autre moyen de devenir fort sans cet Orochimaru de malheur gros vicelard. Il regarda son catalogue « le parfait petit magasine du grand méchant » et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver une arme qui lui plaisait bien : la grenade destructrice de grand frère tueur de clan et convoiteur de meilleur ami. L'arme parfaite pour tuer Itachi. Avec un grand rire machiavélique qui effraya même les murs qui semblèrent se reculer pendant un instant il retourna à Konoha.

Il tomba sur Itachi qui essayait de faire peur à Naruto en lui montrant son jolie sharingan.

- Itachi Uchiwa, aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour !

Le grand frère poussa un gros soupir, finalement le gêneur était arrivé. Bien décidé à s'en débarrasser rapidement il se retourna. Naruto ne parut même pas étonné de son arrivé… Bah oui c'était déjà la troisième fois alors…

- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois-ci ?

- Itachi n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal, je suis le seul à avoir ce droit !

Puis il balança la grenade destructrice de grand frère tueur de clan et convoiteur de meilleur ami sur Itachi, et comme Sasuke n'était pas blond il n'oublia pas de la dégoupiller (Heureusement qu'on ne laisse pas ce genre d'arme entre les mains de Naruto). Itachi tête à baffe partit en fumer en même temps que la grenade explosa. Le frangin enfin débarrasser de ce sale traître s'imagina un instant danser la lambada, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre, à la place il resta froid et teigneux.

- Bon voilà t'as tuer ton frère, tu vas retourner chez Orochimaru ?

En y réfléchissant bien, il était aller chez Orochimaru juste pour tuer son frère, maintenant que c'était fait il n'avait plus besoin d'aller chez ce serpent… Et en repensant à la scène plus tôt, il se dit qu'il était sûrement mieux à Konoha :

- Non Naruto je crois que je vais rester

- Chouette ! On va manger des ramen ensembles ?

- Ok

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto ne se retrouva pas pour une fois seul comme un con et mangea des ramen en compagnie de SON meilleur ami, qui était le SEUL possesseur de ses lèvres et également l'UNIQUE à avoir le droit de lui faire du mal ou d'avoir envie de le tuer. Quand aux grands chevaux de Sasuke, ils finirent à l'écurie (logique non ?) de Konoha.

A suivre ou fin ?

L'autatrice : ceci expliquant cela : l'histoire est finit ! Enfin pas vraiment puisqu'il y aura une suite. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je publierai des suites au pifomètre quand j'aurai envie de massacrer quelqu'un ou alors une bonne idée stupide en tête. Ma prochaine fic ne tardera donc pas à venir vous envahir, préparez vous BOUAHAHAHA !

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : quoi ?

Naruto : c'est pas au lectateur d'avoir peur… mais à nous…

Sasuke : exactement

L'autatrice : ah bon ?

Naruto : c'est nous qui sommes injustement torturé, les lectateurs eux ils se contentent de lire et baver parfois

L'autatrice : surtout les lectatrices perverses (dans mon style) ! Allez mes chouchous, je vous adore, je vous laisse tranquille… Au moins jusqu'à ce soir ! lol ! bizoux en passant à mes lectatrices et mes lectateurs qui sont toujours présent dans mes fics


	4. MON sauveur

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Gaara a fait une grave erreur… Et il va payer…

**Couple : **le SasuNaru disparaît peu à peu sous une masse de débilitée… Petit Gaara/Kanki

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Ayu-Chan :** oui sûrement quand j'aurai tuer tout le monde lol

**sakura222 :** je suis la meilleure j'ai réussi à te faire aimer le SasuNaru bouhahahahaha ! Il viendra mais dans longtemps… Désolé de te faire patienter !

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke n'arrivait plus à dormir. Non pas parce qu'il avait plus passionnant à faire avec Naruto, ils n'en n'étaient encore pas à là bande de petit pervers, de toute façon ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, Naruto était juste SON meilleur ami, SON premier baiser, SA victime. Oui donc on s'en fout. Depuis quelques temps, je disais, Sasuke n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il y avait une tout à fait bonne raison à cela, en fait il se souvenait d'un épisode du manga de l'animée (des deux quoi) où il paraîtrait que Naruto ait en quelques sortes sauvés Gaara, la preuve en est que ce dernier à décidé de ne plus tuer et s'est fait Kazekage. Voilà c'était ça qui l'empêchait de dormir. Naruto avait sauvé Gaara… Non mais franchement… Gaara avait osé se laisser sauver par Naruto… Le blond n'aurait dût que le sauver lui et personne d'autre, c'était inamissible qu'il essaye de rendre gentil quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ca le turlupinait de plus en plus, et tant et si bien qu'il décida que ça ne pouvait mais alors plus du tout duré. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Gaara.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué, mais Gaara est loin d'être une serpillière, il se défend même plutôt pas mal le petit. En même temps il avait un affreux vilain monstre pour l'aider… Tiens d'ailleurs deuxième raison qui assurait Sasuke qu'il faisait le bon choix en voulant se débarrasser de lui, SON meilleur ami, premier baiser, victime et sauveur ne devait être que le seul possesseur d'un démon… Donc voilà notre Sasuke (ou tout au moins le mien :p) qui se dirige au pays du sable pour en faire bouffer à Gaara. Mais comme je le disais plutôt, Gaara en plus d'être super sexy, était fort. Il fallait que le brun trouve un moyen de le duper pour avoir facile de se débarrasser de lui. Il prend donc le nouveau Kazekage entre quatre yeux et commence à l'amadouer :

- Mon beau, tu as un petit cul appétissant, tu voudrais pas nous faire un strip tease que je mâte ton corps de rêve.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, il avait d'ailleurs plus tard prévu la bassine pour aller gerber, mais toutes les fans de Gaara se fichaient bien du véritable avis de Sasuke parce qu'elles avaient déjà prévu leur appareil photo et aussi la bouche d'égoût pour évacuer la bave qui allait couler de leur bouche (idée piqué à inuka , ça m'avait tellement fait rire ton idée de bouche d'égout :'D). Oui sauf que les fans sont des personnages secondaires à cette histoire, je retournerai donc au sujet Sasuke.

Le Kazekage, fier que son corps plaise, n'hésita pas à se déshabiller. Son frère lui disait assez souvent à quel point il était sexy, bien foutu, beau mâle et en plus doué au lit (bon sang akemi c'est ta faute ça encore si je me met à insinuer une Gaara/Kankuro), donc il fit un strip tease tellement aguicheur que pendant un instant la pauvre autatrice se retrouve aveuglée par tous les flashs d'appareil photo de fan en furie et n'assiste pas à la scène et donc ne peut vous la décrire… Bref voilà notre Gaara tout nu, et notre Sasuke machiavélique qui sort un pot de confiture géant de derrière son dos, tellement machiavélique qu'il a réussit à cacher un pot deux fois grands comme lui derrière lui :p, puis il vide la totalité sur la tronche à notre mignon roux, qui se retrouve tout nu barbouillé de confiture… Et attaqué par de méchants moustiques dangereux, tellement dangereux que la couverture de sable de Gaara ne le protège pas du tout, faut dire qu'ils sont affamés là les moustiques, ça fait au moins un mois que l'autatrice les as enfermés avec seulement une petite mouche pour le dîner (et les moustiques ne mangent pas de mouches). Sasuke se met à rire bêtement de son plan démoniaque et regarde Gaara se faire bouffer tout doucement. Faut avouer que le Kazekage devait être assez appétissant puisque même quand il n'y eut plus un gramme de confiture, ils se régalèrent de la peau de Gaara. Une fois bien sûr que celui qui avait osé être sauvé par Naruto était bien mort, il rentra à Konoha.

- Bah Sasuke t'étais où ?

- J'étais partit donner à manger à des moustiques affamés…

- Oh ! Ca c'est trop gentil, je savais qu'au fond tu avais un cœur

- Je me demande comment tu as put en douter un jour…

Plus tard dans les journaux on apprit que Gaara le grand Kazekage avait été bouffé lui et son démon par de vilains affreux moustiques, que ce qui restait de lui n'était que les photos des fans folles furieuses, qui d'ailleurs avait toutes étés confisqués par Kankuro qui avait dit qu'il était inadmissible qu'on puisse avoir des photos compromettantes sur son petit frère, et qui se dépêcha de les coller à son mur de chambre. Il y aurait paraît-il un témoignage comme quoi ça aurait été un assassinat prémédité par un garçon brun à l'éventail dans le dos, mais ça n'était pas prouvé. Et puis Sasuke s'en fichait, Naruto ne lisait jamais le journal. Celui-ci débarqua d'ailleurs dans la maison du brun sans prévenir :

- Eh ! Sasuke on va manger des ramen à Ichikaru ?

Le brun grogna et le suivit. Encore une fois la fin était heureuse : les moustiques du pays du sable était tous rassasié pour un petit bout de temps, Naruto allait s'engloutir des ramen, Sasuke avait détruit une autre personne qui s'était approché trop près du blond, Kankuro avait retapissé sa chambre de belles photos… En fait seuls les fans pleurnichaient parce que justement on leur avait volé leur bien le plus précieux…

Fin ou à suivre ?

Sasuke : je m'aime

Naruto : je t'aime

L'autatrice : j'aimais Gaara :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(

Sasuke : pauvre cloche, pourquoi tu l'as tué alors ?

L'autatrice : j'en sais rien, ça me faisait rire...

Sasuke et Naruto : …


	5. MON Hokage

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Neji veut profiter des pouvoirs de l'Hokage…

**Couple : **de moins en moins de SasuNaru (ça ne finira donc jamais ?)

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Sora54 :** quel rêve ôO ! lol! Mais ici il est loin de se marier , par contre pour finir écraser sous un camion … Enfin tu verras lool ! Pauvre neji (mais parfois il me tape sur le système)

**taahoma :** il est si mignon sous ses airs possessifs ! Et malheureusement si, je m'en prends à Neji lol

* * *

A Konoha par un doux après midi ensoleillé un être s'ennuyait mortellement. Heureusement pour sauver la situation il avait dans ses placards un jeu génial, mais impossible d'y jouer tout seul. Hinata ayant été retrouvé cruellement assassiné quelques temps plutôt, elle ne pouvait plus être sa partenaire. La petite sœur était plus froide et arrogante, mais bon il s'y tenta.

- Oh chouette Destin, oui je veux jouer.

Super, Neji avait trouvé une collègue pour son jeu préféré, et en chantant le générique stupide de la pub le voilà à bouger la petite tuture sur le plateau : « jouer à destin pour changer de vie ! »

Sasuke pendant ce temps marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Le brun avait loupé pleins d'épisodes, c'est pour cette raison que pour l'instant il n'avait absolument aucune envie de tuer. Seulement en continuant sa marche il entendit des gens discuter du grand, du beau, du merveilleux, du parfait Neji Hyuuga. Bof ! Il s'en moquait. Sauf au moment où il lui sembla avoir entendu le nom de Naruto. Tout de suite il tendit l'oreille :

- Ouais, je te jure, Naruto a réussit à mâter Neji. Je le croyais pas comme ça ce gamin.

- Humhum

- En plus il lui a dit « si je deviens Hokage, je m'arrangerai pour changer ta situation ».

Ici Sasuke n'entendit plus du tout la suite de l'histoire, ses neurones s'étaient rencontrés en un tilt meurtrier.

Naruto avait promis à Neji de changer sa situation. Mais ça n'allait pas du tout là. Non pas du tout. Si Naruto devenait Hokage, c'était bien légitime qu'il aide les gens ok ! Cependant qu'il change la situation d'un clan ? D'un autre clan que le sien ? D'un autre brun que lui ?

Naruto était SON meilleur ami, SON premier baiser, SA victime, SON sauveur… Et pour finir il était SON Hokage, zut. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le prêter à tout le monde comme ça. Déjà qu'il devrait le partager à tout Konoha... Il était cependant hors de question qu'il le cède à Neji. C'est sur ses nouvelles résolutions qu'il se dirigea vers la maison des Hyuuga. Il fallait qu'il se méfie, il avait déjà tué une des filles de la famille principale, il fallait que pour le brun aux cheveux longs il y aille plus subtilement.

- Bonjour Sasuke !

- Yo !

- On jouait à Destin, tu joues avec nous ?

Ca y est Sasuke savait comment il allait le tuer. Il le battit douze fois de suite à ce jeu. La petite sœur d'Hinata était partit, elle avait autre chose à faire… Ca arrangeait Sasuke il allait pouvoir mettre son point au plan. En fait s'il avait réussit à gagner autant c'est parce qu'il trichait exprès. Donc au bout de ses douze victoires il lança la conversation :

- Tu sais, il y a une légende à propos de ce jeu.

Neji hyper superstitieux leva les yeux inquiet :

- Euh… Ah bon ?

- Oui, il paraît que si tu perds treize fois de suite à destin, une horrible malédiction te tombe dessus !

- Quel… Quel genre de malédiction ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais il paraît que c'est terrible, dans le genre tu perds tous tes cheveux ou tu casses tous tes ongles.

A l'idée de se retrouver chauves ou alors de se casser un ongle le pauvre Neji poussa un petit crie dans le genre vierge effarouchée « Oh Mon dieu ».

- Mais c'est qu'une légende, alors jouons…

- Tu… Tu es sûr

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Euh… alors d'accord.

Evidemment Neji perdit. Sasuke rigola intérieurement. Maintenant passé à la phase deux du plan, pendant la nuit il s'infiltra chez le brun et lui coupa tous les ongles ainsi qu'un peu de cheveux. Quand Neji se réveilla ce matin là, il poussa un hurlement capable de briser toutes les fenêtres, et avec une petite voix efféminée dit :

- C'est pas possible… La malédiction a fonctionnée…

On le retrouva quelques jours plus tard pendu au plafond de sa chambre, tout pourris comme un raison sec, ce qui est normal au bout de quelques jours…

Sasuke était content, maintenant il serait le seul brun dont Naruto s'occuperait quand il serait Hokage. En tout cas y avait plutôt intérêt que Shikamaru, Kiba et Shino ne demandent rien… Sinon ils subiraient le même sort.

- BOUAHAHAHAHAHA

- Sasuke tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui !

- Ok ! T'avais un rire bizarre c'est pour ça.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, quand Naruto rencontra un homonculus à qui il promit joie et bonheur quand il serait Hokage. Quand le blond disparu, Sasuke se retourna machiavéliquement vers l'homonculus du nom de Envy et lui fit sa fête (il avait ses os, bah oui c'est pas un inculte Sasuke, il a mâté FMA).

Fin ou à suivre.

Ceux qui se demandent ce qu'Envy viens faire dans ma fic… En fait c'est la faute à akemi d'abord. Elle a dit A MORT SASUKE. Alors j'ai tué Envy, na ! 'va chouiner de tristesse en emportant Sasuke avec elle parce que personne ne l'aime le pauvre tit loup'.


	6. MON blond

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Ino est blonde, quel malheur !

**Couple : **Un jour viendra il y aura un vrai SasuNaru… Mais là… On en voit pas trop la trace !

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**BlackDreams :** cette fic n'est pas terminée et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire

**lina elric :** vouaiiiiis ah mort envy (même j'ai regardé le film ça y est et finalement j'ai presque eut pitié pour lui, mais que presque) et bah pour Sakura j'ai un autre projet, mais Kakashi on verra, de toute façon il tuera un peu tout le monde

**Kyrikha :** oser tuer Hughes (moiiiiiiin, rien que d'y penser, snirf) ! Voui sûrement de famille, enfin sauf que Sasu massacre pour une bonne raison lui et il tue pas sa famille (même si sasuke devenait un gros psychopate je continuerais à le préférer à ce connard d'itachi) ! Sinon voilà les réponses à tes question : prochaine victime, pourquoi et comment Dans ce chap !

**Clèm :** Naruto se fiche pas mal des morts mystérieuses, ce qui compte c'est que Sasuke soit rentré, et Sasuchan ne s'en prendra pas à Naruto.

* * *

Plusieurs fois ce mois-ci il avait croisé Ino qui lui avait sauté dessus en piaillant « Sasuuuuuuke-kuuuun ». Il était habitué et n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça, l'ignorant royalement. Cependant quelque chose le turlupinait quand même. Il y avait un truc chez cette fille qui le dérangeait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce jour là comme beaucoup d'autre il la croisa et elle fit son rite habituel du sasuke-kun, tel une étrange poule jaune faisant partit d'une secte. Naruto arriva derrière elle, et le salua. Le brun regarda Naruto, puis Ino, puis à nouveau Naruto… Ca y est il savait ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille… Elle était blonde, tout comme Naruto… Et elle allait payer très cher pour ça. Parce que le blond était le seul à avoir ce droit, il était SON meilleur ami, premier baiser, victime, sauveur, hokage et également aujourd'hui il le savait SON blond, le seul et unique à avoir le droit de porter cette si jolie couleur à ses cheveux. Il pensa un instant à Tsunade et décida de l'épargner, son apparence n'était pas la sienne, en vrai elle devait avoir pleins de cheveux blancs, donc ça passait, puis à Temari, mais elle n'était pas de Konoha et habitait trop loin.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour tuer cette petite garce. C'est ainsi que tandis qu'il était perdu au tréfonds de ses pensés un marchant ambulant apparu devant lui.

- J'ai tout ce que tu cherches dans mes affaires, si tu veux tuer une blonde gênante par exemple.

Cet homme apparut de nulle part tombait à pique.

- C'est exactement ce que je cherche.

- Alors voilà un shampoing magique, elle se lave les cheveux avec et en plus de se faire teindre les cheveux dans une affreuse couleur verdâtre elle meurt rien qu'en se regardant dans le miroir

Sasuke savait que ce shampoing était la solution. Il l'acheta avec un sourire carnassier et vengeur tandis que le marchand ambulant disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le brun attendit donc le lendemain que la blonde lui saute dessus pour jouer l'amoureux langoureux et lui offrir un magnifique shampoing.

- Sasuuuuuuuke-kun !

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux quand il se retourna vers Ino.

- Oh ! Voilà la plus belle.

Ino crut mourir, se pâma tel un dindon, fit la roue comme le paon, et se trouva à glousser pareillement que les autruche (comment ça sa glousse pas ?).

- Sasuke-kun

- Ino

- Sasuke-kun

- Ino

- Sasuke-kun

- Ino

Après cet échange de magnifiques paroles dignes des plus grandes séries américaines qui sont super étudiés comme vous pouvez le voir, Sasuke sortit de sa poche la magnifique bouteille de shampoing et sous un soleil couchant (alors qu'on est le matin) le tendit à Ino :

- Oh Ino, ma belle princesse, j'ai remarqué comme tes beaux cheveux blonds brillaient dans le soleil, c'est pourquoi je t'ai acheté un merveilleux shampoing qui va te rendre plus jolie encore.

- Oh Sasuke-kun merci

- Voyons c'est tout naturel, ta beauté me rend fou

- Oh Sasuke-kun

- Oh Ino

- Oh Sasuke-kun

- Oh Ino…

Bref ! Ino toute guillerette courra chez elle et se dépêcha à toute vitesse de se vider la bouteille sur la tête, heureuse qu'enfin son Sasuke-kun d'amour trop beau merveilleux aux yeux magnifiques aux cheveux si sublime aux fesses si fantastique au regard si fondamentalement ténébreux la remarque.

Sasuke pendant ce temps ricanait intérieurement tout en cherchant le futur seul et unique blond de Konoha. Il ricana un peu plus fort quand un cri perçant détruisit toutes les fenêtres du village. (Ca va coûter cher en réparation ses conneries)

Plus tard on entendit dire qu'on retrouva dans la chambre d'Ino un monstre aux cheveux verts mort, on le brûla et on ne retrouva jamais la jolie blonde. Peut-être s'était-elle faite manger.

- C'est quand même triste, tu ne trouves pas Sasuke ?

- Oui je pense aussi, il aurait sûrement préféré manger des ramen…

- Ah tu penses qu'il est mort d'une indigestion ? Le pauvre…

A suivre ou fin.

Ino : cruelle mégère

Sakura : nyahahahaha, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre éhé

Ino : la ferme grand front

Sakura : oh ! Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, c'est pas moi qui meurt ihi !

Ino : au moins je meurs heureuse, Sasuke-kun m'a offert un shampoing

Sakura : crétine, il s'est surtout bien foutu de toi !

Sasuke : de toute façon Sakura finira bien par mourir…

L'autatrice : oui, aussi

Sakura : naaaaaaaaaaaan

L'autatrice et Sasuke : siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ino : niark niark niark


	7. MON estomac sur pattes

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !

**Résumé :** Chooji mange trop, c'est grave !

**Couple : **Sasunaru n'est pas encore là, mais bientôt il viendra !

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Nerwende :** ah je sais pas ce que tu fais sans ton cocotier vert, mais c'était marrant de tuer Envy BOUAHAHAH.

**Clèm :** merci pour tant de compliments (je saiiis je suis ignoble, oh que je m'aime) ! Et pour le sasunaru… Et bien pas encore maintenant ! lol !

**lina elric :** et Sakura et bien n'est pas encore prête à mourir, moi je l'adore ! Mais voilà donc la suite

**Erika-chan :** où je vais chercher mes idées ? Et bien franchement j'en sais rien, ça me viens au feeling, et je manque pas d'imagination . Mais est ce vraiment du talent ? Lol. On verra si un jour je publie mon livre. Et la suite

**kagura-chan :** merci de m'admirer BOUAHAHAHAH ! SasuNaru en force uhu ! Et voilà la suite de cette fic.

**BlackDreams :** et voilà après un siècle d'attente la suite de cette fic. Et de toute façon tout le monde meurt dans cette fic (sauf sasuke et naruto lol)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto aimait les ramen. Personne ne l'ignorait à Konoha.

Naruto aimait peut-être les ramen plus que tout au monde. Sasuke s'en fichait pas mal, il ne pouvait pas tuer des ramen. Ce dont Sasuke ne se fichait pas par contre c'est qu'il savait qu'une autre personne aimait manger. Lui, c'était des chips surtout, mais le brun ça lui était égal que se soit des chips ou des ramen… Quelqu'un à Konoha rivalisait avec Naruto sur son appétit. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Sasuke.

Parce que Naruto était SON estomac sur patte, et il devait être le seul et l'unique, un point c'est tout. Chooji devait mourir.

Et Sasuke savait exactement comment le tuer, ça n'était pas très difficile à deviner en même temps. Il suffisait de le faire enfler comme le crapaud qui se voulait plus gros que le bœuf et de le percer avec quelque chose de pointu (il avait vu ça la semaine passée dans la petite sirène de Disney et ça l'avait inspiré).

Il acheta donc un magasin tout entier de chips et s'en alla chercher Chooji.

- Chooji, mon ami, j'ai une surprise géante pour toi.

L'ami releva un sourcil arrêtant un instant de manger ses chips. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Sasuke, il ne l'avait jamais vu si gentil, ça cachait sûrement un mystère. Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à Shikamaru, il pourrait certainement l'aider à le résoudre. En attendant il engouffra à nouveau ses chips avant de mourir de faim. (Bah oui, il a arrêté de manger pendant au moins trois secondes… Le temps de réfléchir). La bouche pleine il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que ch'est ?

- Viens avec moi et tu sauras !

Comme Sasuke souriait, Chooji trouva son comportement encore plus suspect. Ce mec était sûrement schizophrène, il ne voyait aucune autre explication possible. Enfin bon il le suivit, il avait entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les fous. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de chips. Et Chooji pensa « le paradis ».

- Voilà tout est pour toi.

Le gros mangeur cessa complètement de réfléchir à l'état bizarroïde de Sasuke, l'appelle de la chips était le plus fort. Il se jette sur un paquet et le dévore très vite, puis un autre et encore un autre. Et il engloutit, il engloutit : tel Obélix devant un sanglier, le Titanic après une rencontre avec l'Iceberg (il est engloutit par les flots (comme c'est magnifique (jack ne meurrttt paaas))), l'autatrice devant de la langue de bœuf. Quand il devint aussi gros qu'Hansel il finit dans le four de la méchante sorcière… Euh non. Quand il fut assez enflé Sasuke s'approcha avec une petite aiguille miniature et lui dit :

- Maintenant on va faire de l'acupuncture

Parce que Sasuke était très calé sur les mots compliqués. Puis il lui planta l'aiguille dans l'estomac. Ce qui eut pour effet d'y faire un trou. Et alors Chooji tout à coup se vida de tout son air et se dégonfla comme une bouée, s'envolant dans les airs et virevoltant tel une feuille d'automne sous le vent. Quand il atterit enfin au bout de quelques minutes de désenflement (bah oui, minutes, faut pas oublier qu'il a manger tout un magasin de chips), il était tout plat comme s'il était passé au rouleau compresseur. Il suffisait peut-être de souffler dedans pour le remettre d'aplomb, mais Sasuke se contenta de le découper en petit morceau avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Naruto devint alors officiellement le plus grand mangeur de Konoha.

- C'est bizarre tout de même, je me demande où est passé Chooji ?

- Il a peut-être émigré au village caché des chips.

- Ca existe ?

Sasuke remercia les dieux et les Hokage de la stupidité et de la naïveté de Naruto.

- Bien sûr.

- Et le village caché des ramen ?

- Non

- Dommage.

- Bah fait pas la tête, vient je vais t'offrir un bol de ramen.

- Oh ! Merci Sasuke ! Tu es devenu tellement gentil depuis que tu es revenu.

- Hmpf

- Allez fait pas ton modeste, c'est bien que tu sois sympa . Bon allons-y

Et Naruto entraîna Sasuke à Ichikaru.

A suivre ou fin.

Chooji : miam des chips

Naruto : trop injuste, il a le droit à tout un magasin de chips et moi juste un bol de ramen…

Sasuke : quand c'est que moi et Naruto on est amoureux ?

L'autatrice : je sais pas on verra ! Et voilà enfin la suite de cette fic, c'est pas trop tôt…


	8. MON gamin

**Titre :** Le pire défaut de Sasuke (ou la qualité ?)

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** … J'ai décidé de faire la grève des disclaimer ! Ca me déprime à chaque fois de trouver comment vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, snirf !!

**Résumé :** Chooji mange trop, c'est grave !

**Couple : **Sasunaru n'est pas encore là, mais bientôt il viendra !

**Note : **Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de la débilité de cette fic… Ensuite bah ignorez les fautes et mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Sinon la flemme de répondre aux commentaires … **

* * *

C'était bien connu, à Konoha existaient deux gamins véritables. Naruto, le beau Naruto, le petit blond aux yeux bleus, qui est tout naïf, tout gentil adorable, et parfois un peu stupide sur les bords, donc le Naruto qui était LE meilleur ami de Sasuke, ainsi que SON premier baiser, SA victime, SON sauveur, SON Hokage, SON blond et SON estomac sur pattes, comme vous l'avez tous pût remarquer, alors donc oui ce Naruto là était LE gamin du village. Hélas pour lui, comme je l'ai dit plutôt, il y a deux gamins véritables à Konoha. Le deuxième n'étant pas comme vous le croyez tous Konohamaru, mais bel et bien Kiba. Oui ce mec était également un véritable gosse. Le genre de mec qui adore faire des blagues, et dont le niveau n'est par conséquent pas élevé.

Et Sasuke depuis quelques temps y pensait. Comment était-il possible que dans un village tel que Konoha, il puisse exister deux gamins ? Non, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il fallait s'en débarrasser au moins d'un. Comme il était inadmissible qu'un autre que Naruto soit un gamin, car oui il était maintenant également SON gamin, Sasuke cherchait le moyen de se débarrasser de Kiba.

Tâche difficile quand on sait que ce mec est quasiment toujours entouré de chiens, et que les chiens sont méchants quand on s'en prend à leur maître… Impossible il ne trouvait pas comment tuer Kiba, sans se faire bouffer lui-même après. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation et la laisser tel quel. Alors qu'il se triturait le cerveau à trouver une solution, ses pas le guidèrent comme par miracle vers un magasin « nourriture pour chien ». Oh ! Fantastique une idée machiavéliquement génial venait de naître dans son petit crâne. Oui, vraiment, il venait de trouver comment il allait tuer Kiba. Il entra dans le magasin, en ressortit une demi heure plus tard un grand sourire aux lèvres et les mains pleines de sac remplis de nourritures pour chien. Il rentra donc chez lui préparer son super génialissime plan, digne d'un grand et parfait faiseur de plan super machiavélique.

Nous ferons donc une page de pub pour ne pas montrer tous les secrets des grands assassins parfaits comme Sasuke.

Tututulululu (petite musique de supermarché) acheté notre nourriture The dog, la nourriture exprès pour les chiens, Tututulululu (petite musique de supermarché) Avec The dog, votre animal sera toujours heureux pour toujours toute la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Tututulululu (petite musique de supermarché) alors acheté The dog pour que votre chien soit heureux !!! Wouf Wouf (petit aboiement de chien gentil préenregistré). Tututulululu (petite musique de supermarché) Avec en cadeau le magnifique petit chien en plastique pour vos enfants…

Et c'est ainsi que le produit The dog fût dévalisé, parce que les enfants aiment beaucoup les petits chiens en plastiques.

Revenons donc à nos moutons… Euh… Non à notre Sasuke. Ah ! Donc le voilà qui a finis de préparer son plan machiavélique, regardons de plus prêt.

Oh ! Et bien j'ignorais que Sasuke avait un don en art, mais voilà un magnifique Kiba fait en chair à saucisse et autres nourritures pour chien. Et donc discrètement le beau brun machiavélique va l'offrir à Akamaru ainsi qu'aux autres clébards – _Clébards : nom masculin familier pour désigner des chiens, utilisés ici par l'autatrice pour éviter de répéter sans cesse le mot chien, car si le mot chien apparaît trop souvent cela risque de déranger les amis des chiens : c'est-à-dire vous lecteurs être humains, emmenant ainsi une plainte de votre part : « tu répètes beaucoup trop de fois le mot chien », tout cela serait très chien, très chiant aussi, donc c'est pour cela qu'ici j'ai utilisé le mot clébard au lieu du mot chien, répéter trop de fois chien m'enlèverait des fans que je ne veux pas perdre, sur ce prenez bien soin de votre chien et si vous n'avez pas de chien et bah tant pis pour moi _– Après cette explication très importante pour l'histoire, reprenons la. Donc Sasuke avait offert son petit cadeau aux clébards – _voir explication plus haut_ – de Kiba. C'est ainsi que le Kiba fait en chair à saucisse et autre nourriture pour chien se fit dévorer. Parfait le plan fonctionnait jusque là. Il attendit quelques temps. Kiba fit son apparition. Les chiens le virent, et firent le rapprochement avec ce qu'ils venaient de manger de délicieux la minute d'avant. Ainsi comme l'avait prévu Sasuke, les braves bêtes se jetèrent sur leur ancien maître et le dévorèrent. Ici nous ferons une ellipse afin de vous épargner les cris horribles du pauvre Kiba, et le bruit de mastiquement de ses chiens, ainsi que de tout le sang qui coulait.

Et voilà comment Naruto devint le seul gamin du village de Konoha.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il mangeait un hot dog sur sa terrasse, Naruto arriva en courant.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, c'est terrible !!!!

Sasuke se dit qu'il venait pour plaindre le pauvre Kiba qui s'était fait manger par ses propres chiens, alors il joua l'ignorant:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, dobe ?

- C'est horrible Sasuke, les chiens de Kiba…

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien ils sont tous mort… Ils ont mangé Kiba, et sont tous mort d'empoisonnement alimentaire… C'est trop triste, pauvres chiens.

Et Naruto se mit à pleurer pour les pauvres petits chiens qui étaient morts. Sasuke alors le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Se sont des choses qui arrivent Naruto, t'en fais pas, ils doivent être heureux au paradis de la saucisse maintenant.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui…

- Merci Sasuke, tu es vraiment vraiment trop gentil depuis quelques temps.

Sasuke serra un peu plus Naruto contre lui, il était bien avec son petit blond, SON gamin… Et il se rendit compte…

Il venait de tomber tout à coup soudainement amoureux de Naruto.

A suivre ou fin…

L'autatrice : BOUAHAHAHAHHAHA, comment je coupe ça, je suis trop sadique !!!!

Sasuke air pervers sur le visage : ENFIN, ENFIN, je me suis ENFIN rendu compte que je l'aimais !!! Maintenant place aux choses sérieuses BOUAHAHHAHHA

Naruto air triste et naïf : les pauvres chiens de Kiba, moiiiiiiiiinn

L'autatrice : sinon j'ai une annonce à vous faire, vous cher lectacteur qui m'idolâtrez, voilà ces derniers temps je suis tombé amoureuse

Sasuke : toi ? tu as des sentiments ? Laisse moi rire

L'autatrice : nooon je ne mens pas, demandez à kikimi et shield si vous me croyez pas !

Naruto : et t'es amoureuse de qui ?

L'autatrice : Joey et David… …. I LOOOOOVE JOEY AND DAVIIIIID…

Naruto : elle a pété les plombs

Sasuke : ça changera pas de d'hab !

L'autatrice : donc pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est deux mecs (hourra) qui se cosplayisent en sasuke et naruto et pour le plus grand bonheur des fans nous font du sasunaru ! Euh bref, je les aimes ! Vive eux ! Niark niark niark ! Donc pour l'instant je pense que vous m'entendrez pas mal parler d'eux uhu


End file.
